Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoons Fanatic Mayhem Style)
Worldvision and Cartoons Fanatic Mayhem's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Jill - Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Bill - Mr. Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Disgust - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Anger - Michael Jackson *Fear - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bing Bong - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Unikitty *Jangles the Clown - Lord Nefario (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Michael Bublé *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoons Fanatic Mayhem Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoons Fanatic Mayhem Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoons Fanatic Mayhem Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoons Fanatic Mayhem Style) - Alice We Should Cry *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoons Fanatic Mayhem Style) - Princess Daisy Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoons Fanatic Mayhem Style) - Michael Jackson My Bad *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoons Fanatic Mayhem Style) - Billy Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoons Fanatic Mayhem Style): Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's First Date? *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoons Fanatic Mayhem Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Alice.PNG|Alice as Sadness Princess Daisy.png|Princess Daisy as Disgust Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Fear Isabella Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Riley Andersen Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Bing Bong Category:Worldvision and Cartoons Fanatic Mayhem Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG